1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display control apparatus, a display control method, and a computer readable recording medium having recorded thereon a computer program for implementing the display control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scrolling refers to sliding a page displayed on a screen or a panel in a horizontal direction and/or a vertical direction. An amount of information equivalent to a slid out portion of the page (i.e., the portion of the page that moves outside the display area of a screen or a panel) appears from an end of the screen or a panel opposite to the end to which the page is slid in. Since an amount of information displayed on a page is larger than an amount of information that may be displayed within a single screen image, a scrolling function is frequently used. Information displayed on a screen image is read by performing scrolling. Most of display devices in consoles, word processors, mobile terminals, and personal computers have a scroll function.
If an external device, such as a mouse, is provided, scrolling may be performed by moving a wheel or dragging a scroll bar. If a touch panel is provided, scrolling may be performed by directly clicking or dragging a page displayed on a screen.